The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for opening the hood of a vehicle and, are particularly useful for auto body repair persons who must typically open and close a vehicle hood many times during the course of certain repairs.
Those skilled in the art of auto body repair will appreciate that a vehicle hood, i.e. the movable cover which provides access to an engine compartment must typically be opened and closed many times in order to effect proper fit and alignment of the hood and its adjacent panels. Each time the hood is opened and closed, it is necessary for the auto body repair technician to walk around to the interior of the car in order to release the hood. Alternatively, a second technician must be utilized to sit within the car and open the hood release each time the hood is opened and closed. In either case, repair of a hood and its adjacent panels is made more tedious and time-consuming by the need for tripping the hood release while effecting the vehicle repair.
It is therefore desirable to provide a hood release for a conventional vehicle which can be readily used with many vehicles, which is relatively inexpensive, and which allows a single auto body repair technician to open the hood of a vehicle from the front of the vehicle and without requiring a trip to the interior passenger compartment or an assistant.